


Mother's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mother's Love

Edith loves her youngest son very much.  
He reminds her of her brother.  
Clint is a happy child.  
Calm, but happy.  
He always smiles at people who hold him.  
He is Edith's joy,  
As he puts a smile on her face.  
Without Clint and Barney,  
Her life would have been hallow.


End file.
